les guerriers des etoiles
by Eevee10
Summary: un melange de LGDC, saint seiya et pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde! voici ma première fic dont j'ai toujours pas trouvé le nom, en fait c'est l'histoire de LGDC, l'univers de pokemon et les personnages de Saint Seiya, bon du coup je vais vous faire la présentation comme dans chaque livre de LGDC qui se respecte.

* * *

PRESENTATION:

8 clans se partagent un meme territoire, chacun vivant là ou il est, le plus à l'aise, le Clan des Tenebres dans la foret touffus, le Clan Fée dans les montagnes blanches, le Clan de l'Eau à coté de la riviére, le Clan Electrik dans les plaines rocheuses, le Clan des Plantes dans la foret arborée, le Clan du Feu dans les iles Heatran, le Clan Psy dans la Vallée Calme et le Clan Glace dans les Montagnes Enneigées.

Chaque Clan est gouvernée par un chef au neufs vie, un lieutenant, ainsi que 12 Elitiens, un de chaque type : Ténebres, feu, electrik, eau, psy, fée, plante, glace,acier, spectre, combat, dragon.

chaque elitien doit former un apprentie de son type avant de mourir, pour que celui ci puisse le seconder.

chaque lune les 8 clans se réunissent à la Croisée Des Huits.

chaque clan est aussi soignée par un guérisseur, et chaque guerrier doit former un apprentie qui d'abord prendra une variante de son nom d'Evoli ( Chaton), puis prendra un autre nom aprés qu'il ait évolué*, les Evolis doivent avoir six lunes pour commencer leur apprentissage.

chague guerrier ou guerriére a le droit de devenir le compagnon ou la compagne de qui il/elle veut même si leurs type seront contradictoire**, sauf les guerisseurs qui n'ont pas le droit d'avoir de compagnon/compagne ou d'avoir des chatons.

les membres de chaque doivent obéir à un code nommée code du guerrier ou du guérisseur*** suivant la caste à laquelle il appartient.

* * *

voila, je mettrai les personnages après, en espérant que ça vous a plu.

*Exemple ( chaton : petite plume, apprenti avant évolution : nuage de plume, apprenti après évolution en pyroli: plume de phénix)

**Par exemple un Pyroli et une Givrali, un aquali et une phyllali...

Attention: certaines evolitions n'existent pas c'est pour ça que je vous met le lien de la page d'ou je les ai .

***j'ai mis les memes que ceux de LGDC, vous pouvez chercher sur Internet.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde! voici ma première fic dont j'ai toujours pas trouvé le nom, en fait c'est l'histoire de LGDC, l'univers de pokemon et les personnages de Saint Seiya, bon du coup je vais vous faire la présentation comme dans chaque livre de LGDC qui se respecte.

* * *

PRESENTATION:

8 clans se partagent un meme territoire, chacun vivant là ou il est, le plus à l'aise, le Clan des Tenebres dans la foret touffus, le Clan Fée dans les montagnes blanches, le Clan de l'Eau à coté de la riviére, le Clan Electrik dans les plaines rocheuses, le Clan des Plantes dans la foret arborée, le Clan du Feu dans les iles Heatran, le Clan Psy dans la Vallée Calme et le Clan Glace dans les Montagnes Enneigées.

Chaque Clan est gouvernée par un chef au neufs vie, un lieutenant, ainsi que 12 Elitiens, un de chaque type : Ténebres, feu, electrik, eau, psy, fée, plante, glace,acier, spectre, combat, dragon.

chaque elitien doit former un apprentie de son type avant de mourir, pour que celui ci puisse le seconder.

chaque lune les 8 clans se réunissent à la Croisée Des Huits.

chaque clan est aussi soignée par un guérisseur, et chaque guerrier doit former un apprentie qui d'abord prendra une variante de son nom d'Evoli ( Chaton), puis prendra un autre nom aprés qu'il ait évolué*, les Evolis doivent avoir six lunes pour commencer leur apprentissage.

chague guerrier ou guerriére a le droit de devenir le compagnon ou la compagne de qui il/elle veut même si leurs type seront contradictoire**, sauf les guerisseurs qui n'ont pas le droit d'avoir de compagnon/compagne ou d'avoir des chatons.

les membres de chaque doivent obéir à un code nommée code du guerrier ou du guérisseur*** suivant la caste à laquelle il appartient.

* * *

voila, je mettrai les personnages après, en espérant que ça vous a plu.

*Exemple ( chaton : petite plume, apprenti avant évolution : nuage de plume, apprenti après évolution en pyroli: plume de phénix)

**Par exemple un Pyroli et une Givrali, un aquali et une phyllali...

Attention: certaines evolitions n'existent, mais vous pouvez aller voir sur le site pokemon trash.

***j'ai mis les memes que ceux de LGDC, vous pouvez chercher sur Internet.


End file.
